Broken Bow, Part I (Star Trek: Enterprise)
Overview A Klingon Starship has crash landed on Earth in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. The pilot is chased by two Suliban soldiers, but the pilot, Klaang is able to lure them into a trap and kill them. Then Klaang comes face to face with a local farmer, neither of them understands what the other is saying, the farmer who has never seen an alien before, shoots him Plasma Rifle in panic. Captain Jonathan Archer is asked to come into Starfleet Medical, where Klaang is being treated. There he meets members of Starfleet Command and some Vulcans. The Vulcans say that they will bring Klaang back to his homeworld, Qo'noS dead, this is a diplomatic solution to avoid a squadron of Klingon ships in orbit of Earth within week. Archer is able to convince his superiors to allow him to take Klaang back to Qo'noS on the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 alive; this would be a temporary assignment. Even though the Enterprise would not be ready to leave Spacedock in three weeks, Archer says he can have his ship ready in three days. Three days later, the Enterprise is ready to leave Spacedock; Archer has rounded up his crew and selected others to fill in positions and the Vulcans have placed an observer on the Enterprise, Subcommander T'Pol. Admiral Maxwell Forest gives a speech at the Enterprise's launching ceremony, he talks about the people who were involved building the Warp-Five Engine, people like Doctor Zefram Cochrane and Henry Archer, father of Jonathan Archer. Forest introduces a visual recording of Cochrane at the Warp-Five Dedication Ceremony. After Cochrane's speech, the Enterprise launches to begin its temporary assignment. On This site, a powerful engine will be built, an engine that will someday help us to travel a hundred times faster than we can today. Imagine it; thousands of inhabited planets at our fingertips, and we’ll be able to explore those strange new worlds and seek out new life and new civilizations. This engine will let us go boldly where no man has gone before. While en route to Qo'noS the Ensign Hoshi Sato tries to communicate with Klaang using a Universal Translator, but she cannot make sense of anything he is saying. Doctor Phlox says Klaang probably does not even know what he is talking about. The ''Enterprise suddenly loses power and the ship is boarded by the Suliban. The crew tries to stop the Suliban, but they capture Klaang and escape. After reviewing Klaang's logs, Archer decides to set a course to Rigel X to search for clues on who would have taken Klaang. T'Pol does not agree, she believes that the Enterprise should return to Earth because their mission was a failure. When the Enterprise arrives in orbit of Rigel X, a landing party takes Shuttlepod One down to a trading complex. The landing party includes: Archer, T'Pol, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III, Hoshi and Ensign Travis Mayweather. Their translators have been set to Rigelien, but the party has been told they will encounter many other species. While searching the trade complex, several members are captured. Log Entries Cast Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles 'Trip' Tucker III Also Starring *John Fleck as Silik *Melinda Clarke as Sarin *Tommy 'Tiny' Lister, Jr. as Klaang *Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest *Jim Beaver as Daniel Leonard *Mark Moses as Henry Archer *Gary Graham as Soval *Thomas Kopache as Tos *Jim Fitzpatrick as Williams *James Horan as Humanoid Figure *Joseph Ruskin as Suliban Doctor Co-Starring *Marty Davis as Young Jonathan Archer *Van Epperson as Alien Man *Ron King as Farmer Moore *Peter Henry Schroeder as Klingon Chancellor *Matt Williamson as Klingon Council Member *Byron Thames as Crewman *Ricky Luna as Carlos *Jason Grant Smith as Fletcher *Chelsea Bond as Lorillian Mother *Ethan Dampf as Lorillian Child *Diane Klimaszewski as Butterfly Dancer *Elaine Klimaszewski as Butterfly Dancer Uncredited *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Mark Correy as Alex *James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane *Susan Foley as Surgeon *Maria Celeste Genitempo as Civilian *Angela Giampietro as Alien Extra *Andy Keith as Suliban Soldier 3 *Prada as Porthos Production Crew *Based Upon "Star Trek" Created By: Gene Roddenberry *Created By: Rick Berman; Brannon Braga *Theme By: Diane Warren, Performed By: Russell Watson *Edited By: J.P. Farrell *Production Designer: Herman Zimmerman *Director of Photography: Marvin V. Rush *Co-Producer: Brad Yacobian *Producer: Dawn Velazquez *Supervising Producer: Merri D. Howard; Peter Lauritson *Written By: Rick Berman; Brannon Braga *Directed By: James L. Conway *Executive Producers: Rick Berman, Brannon Braga Background Information *This episode is part of Available Media *DVD (Region 1): Star Trek: Enterprise - Season One *DVD (Region 1): Star Trek: Klingon Fan Collective *VHS (UK): Star Trek: Enterprise - Volume 1.1 *VHS (UK): Star Trek: Enterprise - Collector's Edition *Soundtrack: Star Trek: Enterprise - Broken Bow *Noval: Borken Bow Category:Star Trek Category:Episodes